


Apartment Complex 8-1-13

by SpiritTamer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, I hope this is funny, Multi, honestly what is plot, most ships and characters will be introduced later on, um how else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander Hamilton got a place and a roommate in New York City, he expected it to be a calm and relaxing break from the rest of his life.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck- sorry!”

Alexander stumbles again, muttering a rushed apology to another street walker. He had learned quickly that New York City was probably the worst place for a clumsy person, with the thousands of people, half of them who wouldn’t even know what sorry meant. He shoved his way past another couple, stopped, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his bag. 

The note was the instructions to his new apartment, which was only in the crowded, most confusing place in the city, only a few blocks from time square. Always wanting to stay in New York, but too cheap to afford a place on his own, he’d done a lot of research and finally found someone willing to split the rent with him. He’d printed out the instructions from the apartment owners email to him, and studied it closely, finally on the same street. 

Checking the address once more, he shoved it back in his coat pocket. Picking up the two bags- bringing very little, knowing the place was already furnished, and walked to the entrance to the building. Shoved between a local coffee shop and clothing story, he read the sign under the awning.

[ Apartment Complex 8-1-13

Martha and George Washington ]

Taking a deep breath, soon to meet his roommate and the others that lived here, he pushed open the door.

What he did not expect was to walk in finding two grown men screaming at each other.

“He woke me up at 9 in the fucking morning, setting off the fire alarm!”

The first was a man wearing only a gold flower patterned towel, hair with many small curlers in his dark hair, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. His pale skin, much of it exposed in the towel, still was dripping with water and leaving a mess on the carpeted lobby floor.

“I was making breakfast!” The other was a much taller dark skinned man, dressed in a dark pink sweater and...skinny jeans. He had a small ice pack held to his hand, which Alex assumed was from the fire incident. His mass of black hair bobbed as he continued to yell at the other. “Unlike you, I don’t need beauty sleep!”

Towel man, as Alex deemed him, huffed and turned to shun the other. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and wore a face of annoyance. 

“Boys, please calm down.”

Alex hadn’t noticed the third person in the room, a man sat down at the desk behind the lobby counter. He was much calmer than the others, hands clasped together and un-amused. 

“Thomas,” He addressed Pink Sweater man, whose name was now Thomas. “Can you apologize to George that you didn’t mean to burn your breakfast and this can be over with?”

Towel man, apparently George, nodded, adjusting his golden towel on his hips in the process. “Yeah, Thomas, you woke the whole place up.” He said smartly in a noticeable British accent. Thomas rolled his eyes, and muttered a half-assed boring apology. 

“I won’t do it again,” He rubbed the ice pack on his hand again, wincing at the burn. The man behind the counter nodded and told the two bickering men to resume their lives. 

“Finally, back to my showering.” George turned and left, padding wet footprints along the lobby to the elevator. Alex noted the crown and British flag tattoo behind his shoulder blades. Someone was passionate about their heritage.

Thomas left as well, talking under his breath about macaroni being ‘harder to cook than it seems.’ He was glad neither of them were his to-be roommate. Finally confident to walk up to the counter, he gave a small cough to get the tenant's attention, as he’d gone back to his computer. 

“Oh! Good morning, what can I do for you?” The man exclaimed, surprised to see Alex there. He folded his hands, now seemingly more professional than his last conversation.

“I’m here to move in my new roommate, Sir” Alex said, reaching to his bag to pull out the directions to the building.

“Oh! Of course, you must be Alexander.” He stuck out a large hand. “George Washington, the owner, as you are aware.”

He reached out to shake the hand and nodded. “Took a while. New York is crazy…” Washington laughed with agreement, standing up to meet him on the other side of the desk. 

“You’ll get used to it. Nice to meet you, I’ll show you up to your place.” He gestured a hand to the elevator, as Alex followed. He already began to wonder how close the people living here were, given the argument, and couldn’t help but wonder as they stepped in. 

“You’re on the second floor, with the loud squad, lucky.” Washington noted as he pressed the button. 

“Huh?” Alex was confused, not knowing the man personally knew so many people here.

“You’ll meet them soon, I’m sure, they like to give everyone a warm welcome.”

Not sure what that meant, Alex shrugged as the doors closed. He breathed in and out finally, feeling satisfied now that he was close to a new home. It’d been a long day. 

“What was that confrontation between those guys earlier?” He asked, looking up at Washington, realizing how ridiculously tall he was. 

“Ah, George just likes to complain a lot, he’s very spoiled.” He replied, meaning Towel man, “Don’t tell him I said that, he really doesn’t like me for some reason. God knows why.”

“Don’t you own the place? Can’t you kick him out?”

Washington sighed, chuckling softly. “I wish. He’s too rich and would sue me.”

Alex said a simple ‘oh’ to that as the elevator stopped. 

“Your room is down there,” He mentioned, pointing down the hallway. “Here’s the keys.” A small key chain with one silver key was placed in his hand, and Alex nervously stepped out.

Okay. He was okay. He had this. It couldn’t be that bad, his roommate from the conversation they’d had seemed nice. And he already felt a bit welcome, given the introduction to the place.

Stepping to the door, he knocked, not wanting to use the keys in case his roommate found it rude.

“Be right there!”

A voice replied, sounding softer than he’d imagined. Alex anxiously pulled out the piece of paper again.

The door swung open, revealing the face of his new apartment partner.

Glancing from the face to the name on the paper, Alex took a deep breath and checked, making sure he was at the right place, and asked the first thing to pop in his head.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?”


	2. Chapter 2

The man who greeted Aaron as he swung open was a surprise. Shorter than him, a crumpled piece of paper gripped in his hand, tightness out of an anxiety, and two fairly sizable bags at his feet. He nervously blinked up, waiting for a reply. 

Aaron smiled. “That’s a bit formal, isn’t it? You don’t have to call me sir-”

The man flinched, gaze trailing down the wall. “I-um, sorry, not sir- shit…”

He didn’t think he’d see someone so anxious to meet him in a long time. He sighed, realizing now was not the time for jokes. “Don’t worry, yes I’m Aaron Burr, though. You must be…?” He didn’t want to get his guess wrong. 

“Your new roommate, actually, if that’s okay, I think I’m a bit late? I haven’t checked my phone in a while- the train took longer than I thought and there were some guys arguing in the lobby, and-”

Aaron cut him off softly, raising a hand. “Slow down, you can tell me later, breath.”

He quickly took Aaron’s advice, taking a long breath and running a hand through his dark hair. “Yeah. Sorry. Hi.”

He couldn’t help but laughing at his awkwardness, and moved to hold the door for him. “Come on in.”

Grabbing his bags and stepping inside, the other glanced around the apartment in curiosity, looking like he was noting what the place was like. It wasn’t fancy at all, really, the place was quite boring. A small living area, kitchenette with only a glass from earlier on the counter, neatly marked book on the coffee table, a houseplant here and there that he’d bought a few weeks ago, a closed door to Aaron’s room and an open one to his new roommates. 

“It’s Alexander, right?” He asked, recalling the name from their conversation on the website. 

“Yeah, yeah! That’s me- I mean, it’d be kinda weird if it wasn’t, especially since you let me into...your...hous..e” He trailed off, realizing his words had caught up with him again, ignoring Aaron’s advice. 

“It’s fine- let me show you around- our rooms are across from each other.” 

And that was pretty much it, really. After putting his bags away, Alex finally began to actually relax. 

 

. . .  
“So you went to Princeton? That fast?” Alex asked, glancing from Aaron down to his laptop as he continued to write. 

After only a day, he was already feeling more safe in the small apartment. He quickly learned Aaron was a bit of a neat-freak, there first argument over Alex not washing the dishes. He also slept at abnormally early hours, retiring to his room at only eight, while Alex was up till midnight trying to find the complex’s wifi password (it was washington01, by the way. creative.)

The pair sat in the living room, the evening dawning upon New York, Burr flipping through a book as they chatted, 

“It wasn’t easy,” He mused, realizing it’d already been two years since he’d graduated. “You see-” 

Before he could explain, they both looked at each other in confusion as a loud knocking rapt at the door.

“Shit.” Burr muttered, reaching over to check his phone, eyes widening at the time. “I forgot we had company.”

“Company?” Alex sounded confused, placing his laptop on the table and standing up to follow Aaron to the door. He swung it open with little hesitation as the banging got louder.

Greeting them was a trio of odd faces, grinning at them.

“Aaron! Glad to see you again!” The tallest of the people stepping in to wrap an arm around Burr’s shoulders. He then stuck a hand out. “And you must be Alex! I’d assume your roommate told you about us? Your new neighbors?”

“Uh-” He tried to explain that- no, he hadn’t, but the guy laughed it off. “Of course not, he’s terribly forgetful.” He grabbed Alex’s hand with a surprising amount of force, shaking it enthusiastically.

“Marquis de Lafayette- but you may call me Laf.” He shoved further inside, almost making Burr stumble as the group barged in. “And this is-”

“Hercules.” The second of them waved a hand, as Lafayette pointed to him. “Burr seemed happy for us to meet you, he hardly has company-” 

Aaron cut him off by pulling Laf’s arm off him. “No, no, Mulligan, I’ve just been busy,”

Hercules looked like he was about to protest, but was interrupted with horribly off pitch singing.

“We raise our glass-” The third and smallest of the trio shoved himself between Hercules and Lafayette, carrying a wine bottle with one hand- which he lifted up, and a box of beer under his other arm. “You bet your ass…”

“For the last time John,” Lafayette muttered, prying the wine bottle out of his olive skinned hands, “I said stop singing that damn song!”

“To, La- Oh hey!” The man, apparently named John, snapping out of it and hoisting the beer over to Aaron’s chest, who grunted as he took it from him. “John Laurens, lovely to meet you!”

“Y-yeah, nice to meet you too…” Alex replied, throwing an awkward smile at the man who peered up at him.

“We live across the hall-” He gestured at the closed doorway. “Can’t properly move in until you’ve met Fraunces Tavern!”

“Met what?” Alexander questioned, staring at John in confusion.

“Oh, see, it’s tradition to name your apartment! Everyone here does.”

Hercules shrugged. “Except Burr, because Burr sucks.” He added.

“Hey, hey, that’s not why-” Aaron tried to get his two cents in, but Laurens continued.

“There’s Mount Vernon- that’s the owners, Monticello, yeah you don’t want to meet that group- and Buckingham palace...It’s just kind of a thing.” 

“Can we try not to confuse the man so much?” Lafayette had moved away to pop the wine open and now lounged back on the couch. “It’s his second day.”

“Ugh- fine,” John rolled his eyes, flopping down next to Laf as Hercules passed Alex a beer, not even realizing he’d opened the package. 

Many drinks later, the five were getting along surprisingly well, as they all recited hilarious stories to Alexander. Aaron was mostly quiet, snuggled up in his chair with his book again, only joining the conversation to correct someone. Overall, the trio were very friendly. So far, Alexander had determined Lafayette was the most dramatic, laying back on the couch half on John’s lap. 

“Who you even texting?” Hercules asked, waving a hand at John, who’s had his nose glued to the screen of his phone for ten minutes.

“Me and Lee are arguing.” He said simply, tapping out what Alex assumed was another reply.

“Arguing.” Aaron muttered in air quotes, eyeing John from across the room

“The hell does that mean?” John’s voice rose, half due to the alcohol in his system. 

“You text your ‘arch-enemy’ way too much.” Laf answered for him, swaying his wine glass way too much but managing not to spill it.

“He’s mad at Washington for not allowing pets- because he has like five dogs at home- but I’m arguing that if we did have pets, that means ‘crazy cat lady Maria’ will just invade the whole damn place with her animals!”

Hercules leaned over to whisper something in Alex’s ear. “He’s basically friendship cheating on us with Lee.”

Alex, clueless to who Lee was, just cocked an eyebrow.

Soon after, Lafayette and Laurens began debating their favorite animal, with Alex occasionally voicing his input.

“I’m going to bed.” Burr stated, slowly standing. “I’m assuming you’re not leaving?”

“Nah man,” Herc yawned, throwing his hands up. “Sleepover time.”

Unsure how, But Alex awoke the next morning face down on the floor, the body of a snoozing Frenchmen reclining on top of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes  
> 1.) Fraunces Tavern is where 'aaron burr, sir,' takes place. I thought it was a fitting name.  
> 2.) Historically, Lee actually loved dogs. Hence his argument with Laurens.   
> 3.) All the apartments have names. They'll be reveled eventually, but you can probably guess who named Monticello and Buckingham...  
> 4.) Shout out to anyone who's knows what song John is singing when he's introduced.
> 
>  
> 
> <3 thank you for the nice comments on my first chapter!! sorry i havent had the motivation to update in awhile v_v next up, Burr and Hamilton say hi to Philip and Theo, as well as meet John's 'arch enemy' (also, tea will be involved)

**Author's Note:**

> \- '8-1-13' is number to word translation for 'ham'
> 
> \- i wrote this at 4 in the morning so there's probably a lot of typos and mess ups, whoops
> 
> \- ?? idk where im going with this exactly but feedback is appreciated!
> 
> \- next chapter: moving in, burr and hamilton's introduction, and laurens, laf's and hercules make a scene!


End file.
